Bring Me To Life
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: repost Beastboy and Raven get mad at each other, both convinced the other doesn't understand. but then, Beastboy falls alseep and starts to dream... oneshot, hinted BBRae


Bring Me To Life- repost.

Okay, me here, with another pointless fic that I'm writing while I should really be writing Different. This, however, was one oneshot I haven't spent a month dreaming up and starting over and over again. In fact- this was a "oneshot"- only took me at least an hour or two to write it! –sweatdrops while readers stare at the authoress blankly- -clears throat- Heh heh… okay. On with the story.

Disclaimer is at the end of the story.

* * *

Beastboy rubbed his head tiredly. It was barely past midnight. He didn't really get any sleep at all. He walked, half-conscious, to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of soymilk.

He found Raven sitting, wide awake, at the table, nervously clutching a cup of her herbal tea. She started unseeingly straight ahead.

"Raven?" Beastboy waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" That seemed to startle Raven out of her reverie. Her gaze focused. "Oh. Hi, Beastboy."

He sat down across from her. "You okay?"

Raven opened her mouth to say yes, but she sighed unexpectedly. "No," she chuckled softly, "I guess I'm not."

Beastboy's eyes widened. "What's bothering you, Rae?"

Raven snorted. "First off, my name is Raven. NOT Rae." Then her face hardened unexpectedly. "Like you'd care, anyway."

His eyes narrowed. " What's that supposed to mean? That I'm insensitive?"

"No." Raven said shortly, "That's giving you _way_ too much credit."

"Really?" Beastboy asked, his voice rising. "No matter what you see, I'm actually a person with emotions. I can't say the same for you."

Raven banged the table with her cup and suddenly stood up. Beastboy shrank back, suddenly intimidated. Raven eyed Beastboy coldly.

"You don't even know me." She whispered harshly.

"That's because you don't let me in!" He shouted, rising as well.

Raven turned on her heel, and walked out of the kitchen in a huff.

He let out a cry of frustration.

Beastboy muttered and talked to him all the way backs to his room. Raven wouldn't let him know her; she wouldn't even let him listen to her. Didn't she know he cared?

He sat on his floor, leaning against the wall. He knew Raven was different, but didn't she know that he cared? …That he _loved _her?

A sudden wave of drowsiness washed over him. He fell against the wall, snoring.

* * *

_ He was surrounded in a field in the middle of nowhere, full of untouched snow. He looked harder, running through the cold air. There was a person- Raven- standing in the middle of the field, with her back to him. She wore a flimsy white dress, and she was in her bare feet._

_ Suddenly, Raven raised her head and out of nowhere came to piano music. The notes climbed eerily higher and spread out through the field. The eerie setting gave him chills, when suddenly, Raven started to sing:_

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"**

_Beastboy heard her. This didn't feel like this dream belonged to him_. **"Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…"** _She felt this way? Like she was nothing at all, when she meant so much to him?_

"**Without a soul."**

_ Beastboy ran to her, and faced her finally. She didn't notice him._

"**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back…"**

_ Then, suddenly, Raven looked straight at him. It felt like Raven was seeing straight through him, seeing him as he really existed._

"**Home."**

_ She turned away and started to walk through the field until she came to the edge of the woods. Beastboy walked alongside her, although she did not see her._

_ She suddenly stopped short, as Beastboy backed away and stood off to the side, watching her._

"**Wake me up inside!" **_Raven suddenly sang, putting all the anguish she could muster into it,_ **"Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark."**

_ Beastboy wondered if she always felt like this… if she had always felt like he was feeling now: Like he was falling._

_ Raven raised her head and continued singing._ **"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone." **_Her face suddenly screwed up in pain, and she raised her arms to the sky_. **"Save me from the nothing I've become."**

_ Raven stepped into the woods and walked over various logs, never losing her footing, uncannily aware of where she was going._

"**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." **_She looked straight at Beastboy again, giving him that unsettling feeling that she saw his soul. She reached out her hand to him, and then dropped it by her side_. **"Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."** _She abruptly turned her head away and began walking faster until she came to an ancient stairway._

_ As she climbed it, she sang that verse again._ **"Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become." **_She stopped in the middle of the stairway._

"**Bring me to life." **_She sang softly, gazing at something in front of him,_

"**I've been living a lie," **_She whispered_,** "There's nothing inside."**

"**Bring me to life."**

_ Raven reached a stone landing and looked right at Beastboy again, her face betraying all her anguish and pain._ **"Frozen inside without you touch, without your love, darling."**

_ Beastboy himself froze momentarily. Without his love? Did she really love him, like he did?_

"**Only you are the life among the dead!"**

_ He suddenly saw what was behind her, and scared himself. A cliff was what stood behind her._

_ Then, not of his own free will, he found himself at the bottom of the stairs again._

"**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me." **_He was singing.His feet pounded on the stairs, desperately trying to catch up with Raven. Even though he knew this was a dream, she was going to commit suicide_!

_ She looked at down the cliff._ **"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,"**

_ She looked up and sang to the sky,_ **"Got to open my eyes to everything!"**

_ He reached the last stair and then he sang,_ **"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…"** _He understood her pain now._

_ Raven looked up at him, her eyes wild._ **"Don't let me die here…"**

"**There must be something more!" **_He answered her back._

_ Raven stood unsteadily, tottering on the edge of the cliff._ **"Bring me to life!"**

_ He ran to get her as she sang:_ **"Wake me up inside! Wake me up side! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become!"**

"**Bring me to life!"**

_ She bent her knees, ready to throw herself off it, but Beastboy grabbed her waist and pulled her back. His arms wrapped tightly around her._

"**I've been living a lie- there's nothing inside!" **_He screamed, caught up in her pain._

"**Bring me to life………."**

**

* * *

**

Raven's final wail of anguish faded with the music as his dream did. He opened his eyes, morning light trickling through the windows. He still vividly remembered his dream.

As Beastboy walked out of his room, Raven unexpectedly walked past him. He ran to catch up to her, and she saw that it looked like she had managed to get no sleep.

They walked in silence until they reached the automatic doors before the kitchen. Raven paused, sensing the power of his gaze. She looked at him cautiously.

Then, acting on an impulse (one Beastboy was sure he'd pay for- with his life), he pulled her into a tight hug. Raven stiffened, until he whispered, "I understand."

She finally relaxed in his arms and started to shudder. He was startled until he felt his shoulder steadily getting wetter- Raven was crying.

He pulled back to see that she was crying- with relief. He hugged her again, until she had cried herself out. Then, they parted and faced their day- both brought back to life.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Bring Me To Life or Evanescence.

Thank you for reading this! –claps hands delightedly- Don't you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
